villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeffries
'Jeffries '''is the butler of Everard Maltravers, and is the secondary antagonist from the 1999 Italian animated film, ''The Legend of the Titanic. He and Maltravers also appear in it's 2004 sequel, In Search of the Titanic. Plot Jeffries first appears in Southampton with Maltravers, Elizabeth's stopmother Rachel and Rachel's sister. He boards the RMS Titanic with Maltravers on it's madien voyage from Southampton to New York. After Elizabeth Camden (who was being forced by her stepmother to marry Maltravers) sees a gypsy man named Don Juan and his dog Smiley, she quickly falls in love with him, but Rachel presumes Juan might upset their plans. Maltravers tells Jeffries to find out who he is, and Jeffries tells his boss he can count on him. Later after the Titanic sets off on it's maiden voyage, Jeffries signs a paper as Maltravers reveals his plans to launch his whaling ship fleat to start hunting down the whales. Jeffries then tells Maltravers by marrying Elizabeth he'll get all the Duke's money. Maltravers laughs and tells him there's nothing in the world besides money and power. He then orders Jeffries to get his whaling message sent to the captains of his fleat, and also tells Jeffries to find out everything about Juan who they saw boarding. Later when Elizabeth was talking to some dolphins at the bow of the ship by the power of magic moonbeams, Jeffries spies on her. Jeffries then goes to Maltravers after finishing his discussion with Elizabeth's father. Jeffries tells Maltravers he just saw her, then Maltravers tells Jeffries to follow Elizabeth around and to send wires to all the captains of his whaling ships. Maltravers then warns Jeffries to not lose sight of Elizabeth and must not mess up, our he throw him into the sea feeding him to the sharks. Jeffries then goes to the stern of the ship and uses a special whistle to call the criminal shark, Mr. Ice, who Jeffries tells to stay close to the ship. Jeffries follows Elizabeth around the ship keeping an eye on her. Later after Elizabeth and Don Juan meet each other by the help of Top Conners, Ronnie and Smiley, and as well as dance together, Jeffries finds them and gets worried. Since Elizabeth is with Juan, he fears that Maltravers will throw him overboard and Mr. Ice will eat him alive. Later, after Maltravers plans to sink the Titanic to cover his tracks, Jeffries tells the man in the telegraph room to send Maltravers' message to his whaling ships to start whale hunting, but the Conners, Ronnie and other mice manage to stop it from being sent by chewing apart the wires. Jeffries then returns to the ship's stern and uses the whistle to call Mr. Ice again and tells him to sink the Titanic at midnight. Jeffries though then warns Mr. Ice to not make any mistakes, our Maltravers could send his whalers after him as well. After finishing his conversation with Ice, Jeffries goes to one of the lifeboats and cuts a rope with his kife to get prepared for the get away. Mr. Ice and his gang of sharks then plan to sink the Titanic by fooling a giant octopus named Tentacles by throwing an icebrg into the ship's path so the Titanic will hit it. Later after Maltravers takes the Duke into an office, Jeffries holds up a gun at him as Maltravers forces the Duke to sign the whaling rights at gunpoint. The Duke refuses at first, but Maltravers threatens to kill Elizabeth and Juan if he didn't sign them. So the Duke signs the whaling rights just as Rachel and her sister come in and Jeffries ties the Duke up in the chair he was sitting in, as well as puts a piece of tisyu paper into his mouth, but he is later rescued by Elizabeth and Juan. Maltravers, Jeffries, Rachel and Rachel's sister then escape the ship in the lifeboat before the Titanic hits the iceberg. Maltravers, Jeffries, Rachel and Rachel's sister are then soon lost at sea with Maltravers' message not been sent. Despite this, Maltravers and Jeffries return in the sequel, In Search of the Titanic. It's unkown how Maltravers and Jeffries managed to survive. Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Image Needed